


Amid Bones and Death, You Find Love

by QuietSouls



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Scientist Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietSouls/pseuds/QuietSouls
Summary: How many disappointing visits to museums can a necromancer take? Maybe this one will be different.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Amid Bones and Death, You Find Love

There was nothing particularly special about that Wednesday night in September. Nothing noteworthy or exceptional stood out around the old building in downtown National City, it simply held its solemn grandeur with a dignity and majesty missing in the surrounding steel and glass structures.  
Lena adored everything about the museum; in the same way a librarian was soothed by the smell of aged parchment, the scientist found solace in the feel and atmosphere of the relics she spent every waking moment with. This late Autumn evening was no different to any other; the number of guests dwindled as time passed and the security guards began their final sweeps before the heavy oak doors would be closed against the Fall breeze just beginning to bite.  
Her office was on the second floor, nestled between the Jurassic and Cretaceous Periods in the Mesozoic Era. It had always been her favourite Era, preferred to the Paleozoic that stretched to her left and wrapped around to the front of the building. Ever since she could remember, her passion had been everything Paleontological. She had fought against the bounds of her Family Name, its constricting expectations and scathing disdain, to pursue a career in something she loved. To be a Luther meant you did not have such petty and uninspiring dreams. To be a Luther required ruthless determination and lofty ambitions. The irony was that Lena had all of that in spades, just not the way her Mother had demanded of her. Where her family expected chemistry and engineering, she double-majored in history and archeology.  
She sighed heavily; a tired exhalation that released a weight from her shoulders and several gentle pops from her spine. A new exhibit was coming to the museum and it fell to Lena to curate the installation. The only issue was space; the long corridors and seemingly capacious halls gave the illusion of infinite possibilities but it was just that: an illusion. Each exhibit was currently full to capacity, or near enough, and would be compromised with a reduction in display area. Needing a visual on her ideas, she pushed her plush leather chair back from the white oak desk and hung a left at her door. Lena hovered her hand over the crystal clear glass, looking past her reflection to see the tight scales, curved horns, and fanned frill, the Triceratops skull stared back with wide empty eyes. The sheer size of most of the dinosaur bones made her feel tiny and insignificant but she reveled in the observation, a safe space away from the colossal entity that was the Luther name.  
To the right of her, the cased opening led to the expansive hall housing the remainder of the Late Cretaceous period fossils. The star of the show held residence in the middle of the room, towering over guests and terrifying them with its sheer size and length: the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The model on display was a female, standing at 12 feet tall and measuring 40 feet long, tip to tail. She was magnificent. How Lena wished she could see a full skeleton of the T-Rex instead of the cast-model that currently imposed on the space. To be sure, the National City Museum had an excellent replica, but there was something so deeply unifying about connecting with ancient bones. A direct link from you to the time before, when chaos ruled and the world was wild.  
The year after she graduated, Lena had spent 9 months on a dig in Romania. A wealth of fossils had previously been found in the Eastern European country, mostly from the Late Cretaceous, and new imaging techniques had uncovered a previously undiscovered potential site. There they had uncovered two fully preserved and one partially preserved Zalmoxes; a stout herbivore that walked predominantly on two legs and grew to roughly 3 meters in length. The memory of her brush removing millions of years of dirt and debris from the archaic bones, exposing an extinct species to the modern world, sustained her through her Mother’s demoralising vitriol and reignited the fire from her youth.  
A soft murmuring drew Lena’s attention from the hall to her right, only slightly different to the low hum of the lights and security cameras above her head. It was the subtle variation in tonality that set it apart, the timbre resonating like waves of a lake gently licking at the shore. The voice held a hypnotic quality, spurring Lena’s feet into action before her mind fully registered the motion. A soft spike of anxiety bubbled in her chest at the thought of a guest in the building this late but it was quickly soothed by the steady pulse whispering around her; enveloping her in a weighted blanket, slowing her feet to a shuffle and her mind to a crawl. A dim voice reminded her that there was something very wrong with this situation, persistent in its refusal to submit quietly but Lena could barely hear it as the chanting grew louder.  
In a stupor, she shambled down the long corridor; passing her office, through the late Jurassic period, into the Early Jurassic and eventually round the corner into the Triassic period. There, in front of a small cast of a Procompsognathus, crouched a hooded figure. A tuft of brilliant blonde hair shone from beneath the dark cape which did nothing to hide the slim physique below. Her hands were weaving a dance in front of the glass, twisting and intertwining in time with the undulating melody spilling from her lips. Lena was a scant 6 feet from the woman when she grunted the final word of her chant, spreading her fingers wide at the replica dinosaur. The silence broke the magnetic hold over Lena, stopping her as the foggy sensation eased from her head. She frowned at the floor, not quite able to comprehend how she was suddenly at the beginning of the Mesozoic Era, as her fingers found purchase in her straight raven hair. A frustrated chuff brought her gaze back to the kneeling blonde.  
“One day. One day I will find a real dinosaur skeleton.” The words were barely more than a groan but Lena still heard each one perfectly. Without thought or reason she chuckled.  
“You may want to start with a different dinosaur then darling. Perhaps one that has been found a few more times than the Procompsognathus.” Too late she realized that confronting the intruder was a foolish move, a brazen and arrogant action that left little doubt of her Luther blood after all. Her fears were belayed when the blonde whirled to face her, dread written clearly across her face.  
“Who are you? What do you mean?” She had to have been only slightly younger than Lena, maybe a couple of years she guessed by the dewy glow of youth staining her cheeks a dusty rose.  
“There has only ever been one skeleton found of that dinosaur and it was heavily compromised, likely crushed. What exactly were you trying to do anyway?” Lena shot a quick glance at the exhibit, noting that everything was in its appropriate and rightful place. The blonde scuffed her heel softly, the blush spreading quickly down her jaw to her neck. She cleared her throat quickly and took a deep breath.  
“I was trying to… to… -” The rest of her explanation disappeared with her breath, lost to the air. She took another breath and seemed to set herself, willing the words to come out. “I was trying to raise it from the dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this story originally came from a meme in which a necromancer informed someone that most dinosaur skeletons are casts, not the real thing, and this information has been gained from many disappointing visits to museums. It made me want to write it.


End file.
